Castiel visits AO3
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Castiel has a taste of Archive of our Own, and then he thinks about the fanfics he used to read back then in the year 2009.


Castiel spent several years of his life reading a lot of fanfiction, but he thought most of those stories were total shit and he got pissed about that.

Then Castiel went to Yahoo answers and asked: "Why the fuck all fanfics suck so much? All of them are shit!"

This was the first response he got on Yahoo answers:

" _Hi Castiel. I understand what you are trying to say, but that is simply not true. There are many excellent fanfics out there, but you need to visit other websites other than Fanfiction. Net: For example, there is a great wesbite called " **Archive of Our Own** " where all stories are of highbrow quality and the userbase is entirely made by well-cultured individuals who want to show fanfiction is a legitimate artform, and not only shitty smut._

 _Hope this helps!_ （＾－＾✿）"

After reading that answer, Castiel decided to visit that mysterious website called " **Archive of Our Own** " and decided to browse some stories about his favorite series, "Gravity Falls". The 99% of the stories he was able to find were Bipper stories where Dipper and Bill Cipher (who in all the stories was described as a super-hot anime bishie) always ended fucking each other, and also Dipper was a deer.

"Well...At least none of these stories have blatant grammar mistakes, so I guess that makes them good?" Castiel thought as he was reading one of those stories.

And while the story wasn't bad (At least the grammar was okay) he simply couldn't read more than one chapter because he simply was not interested at all to continue it.

Castiel remembered theday when he read " **My Immortal** ", back then in the year 2009. That story was pretty bad, but he simply couldn't stop reading it until the end. And also " **Dipper goes to Tacobell** ", a very shitty and incredibly disgusting story that made Castiel hate fanfiction forever, but at the same time Castiel found it kinda funny in some sort of twisted way...

And Castiel started to look at those times with nostalgic googles, remembering all the fun he had reading shitty fanfics with terrible plots and bad grammar. All those stories were awful, but at the same time, reading them was a very enjoyable experience.

He remembered the time before the great purge of the year 2013, when some of the most outrageous and poorly written fanfiction were able to become memes, and people made parodies and fanarts inspired on them, sometimes quoting them in Youtube videos, or making funny dramatic readings.

"I wish I started making fanfics during those years..." thought Castiel, feeling a bittersweet melancholy in his soul. "If only I had not been a judgmental asshole back then...I think I would have been able to create a trollfic just as popular as My Immortal"

But times had changed. Trollfics and crackfics were a thing from the past, and those kind of stories didn't have the same impact they use to have before the year of the Great Purge...What was the point in making them in the year 2017? That would have been like making a Chuck Norris joke in a forum during the year 2015. It was simply just not the same...The magic was gone. There was no point in making such kind of story. The era of fun, shitty fanfiction was over.

Now everyone was busy trying to make fanfiction a "legitimate" artform...There was no place for delightfully atrocious stories anymore.

And yet, even if he was out of time...Castiel wanted to write a fanfic. But not a good, "legitimate" fanfic, but a horribly written one...Something like "My Immortal" or the works of squirrelking.

He wanted to make a trainwreck in literary form...Something very poorly written and tasteless, but that also people couldn't stop reading.

So he turned on his laptop, opened a Word archive and started writing something:

" _THIS is a funny story i wrote inspired by a new game called tattletails which is about pink furbes and a kid, but you never seen the kid so you dont know if he is a boy or a girl (AN. in my story is a boy btw) in this story the kid and the pink furbe make out a lot and they also play pokemon and have sex with Harry Potter.._."

And while he was typing those words, Castiel thought:

"You know what? Who cares if this sucks donkey balls...I will do this for fun anyway!"

And he certainly had fun making that terrible story.


End file.
